Dragon Guardian
by Dark fea
Summary: I had developed from a dead mortal to a dragon born to sorceress to a master of every magic I encountered and a weapons master. I was no longer naive to the ways of the worlds. Every world had it’s own evil that needed righting and sometimes the peoples n


Harry potter Fic.

"Ok I have to walk through a brick wall," I said

I had been studying the wall for the past 20 min. trying to figure out how to get through. Dumbledore said just walk right through well I didn't see him walking though walls did I.

I was in Kings Cross Station trying to figure out how to get to platform 9 ¾. I slammed against the wall in frustration if it wouldn't open then I'd break the fucking thing down.

There was no wall. I hit the ground hard really hard. As I recovered from the shock of the missing wall the ground wasn't hard stone likes it should be.

"Get the blood hell off me" came a deep male voice from under me

"Shit" I said spring off the poor guy I had come falling into. "Man I sorry the wall just disappeared I wish I had when I was trying to walk through not break the damn thing down."

"Well next time jog through and look where you're going," he said with a warm laugh.

I turned to see the person I had run into. I found one of the best examples of the male species that I had ever seen Sliver blond fell over eyes like the sky over a stormy see. This guy was tall well over six ft. any built like a god muscles that I sear you could see ripple as he moved and clean hard features.

"I suspect this you're first time coming through the wall," he said.

"Well derrr, what do think though I'm kind if sad I didn't get to beat the shit out of the portal after the crap it put me through," I said.

"You don't sound like you're from around here you almost sound like an American by the accent but it different then most I've heard." He said, "I'm Draco."

"I'm Heather you probably didn't recognize the accent because I'm from the mid west."

"Transfer student?"

"Not quite more like unrecognized witch."

He looked skeptical "Then apparently you're a first year though you sure as hell don't look it." He was eyeing me but after a couple thousand years you get used to. I knew he saw a thin muscular 5' 10'' blonde chick with long hair pulled back in a thick bun and hard gray blue eyes.

"Actually, I'm supposed to be in 7th if you want to get specific but way should you give a shit"

"I like to know who the hell has the nerve to knock me over even if the are hot."

"Whatever I have to go find a compartment"

Under my breath I mumbled something about "bloody men". My goal at this point was to find a compartment crash and maybe do some exercises to summon my powers as a sorceress I had control over the elements easy enough. That was something at least I understood I had never had a mission in a world where they used wands to channel their powers. O well.

trip (thump) Not again I seem to have turned into a klutz recently this isn't going to be if I keep this up.

"Are you okay" a girl with busy red hair asked.

"That gonna leave a nasty mark," said another voice that I assumed belonged to the scrawny boy with freckles and red hair. He was leaning over to close for me to get up easily.

"Ron give the poor girl some space she can't even get up with you there" said a guy with a mess of black hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. He reached down a hand to help up. Those eyes seemed strangely familiar. Then it hit me.

Flash back

The gods that me missions were assembled again. They stood in a ring around the outside of the great chamber. I strolled in at ease after all these they had ceased to awe me. This was supposed to be my vacation but it looked like I had to go save another world. I wish they'd just appoint another guardian and let me retire. My weapons were arranged in there usual places about my person.

"What do you want now?" I said

The head of the council regarded me with a look of amusement they were used to my antics by now. We had been working to gather for over 3,000 years. To god that might seem like along time to those of us born mortal it was enough. I had developed from a dead mortal to a dragon born to sorceress to a master of every magic I encountered and a weapons master. I was no longer naive to the ways of the worlds. Every world had it's own evil that needed righting and sometimes the peoples needed help. My name would never appear in the history books I would be the X factor that saved worlds.

"Your going to wizarding England" the council addressed me.

"Really I get go back to close to my home world"

"Your going as a guard this time 3 men will decide weather the world stands or falls there a distinct dislike between some of them."

"Let me guess you want me to forge at least a trust between them keep them alive guide them as best as I can but let them find there own fate the norm. Honestly how many do we need to go through this? Just tell me when where and who and I'm there."

The god waved his hand and three men appeared before me two stood next to each other and one two the side. The two next to each other symbolizing their allies was a man named Severous Snape and the other was a young blonde named Draco Malfoy. The Other one that was off to side was a young man named Harry Potter he had messy black hair green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt.

"He's the one they all believe it depends on." The gods said.

"Let me guess prophecy"

"As a matter of fact yes."

"This job is to predictable." It sometimes seemed like it was the same but it never was different people different roles to play.

"Just go", the Gods said.

End Flash back

Damn it I had missed one of my charges and the other one was helping me up.

It seemed to me that every time I meet my charges it seemed to involve tripping. I couldn't help mumbled my fav. Complaint. "Why can't I just stay dead?"

"What" the person I assumed was Ron said.

I was racking my brain for a good excuse. Wait I'm in the U.K. score. Sometimes I love the fact that I grew up in the USA comes in handing once in awhile.

"It's just an old saying from the Midwest", I said, "Kind of like I wish I was dead. Sorry to drop in on you guys like that I see to have tripping issues lately."

"Well whom ever you are I'm Ron, this is Hermione and Harry," Ron said.

"I'm Heather Draconous nice to meet ya. Like I said I apologize for landing in here."

"Your new here right." Harry asked

"What school you transfer from we had a few students from the US come over 4th year." Hermione asked.

"Actually the last school I went to was muggle. Let's just say that I didn't receive my letter until this year."

"That impossible nobody's gotten their letter after the turned eleven." Hermione was going into Know it all state again that I came to hate later on.

"I'm kind of unusual in most aspects of my existence I age slightly differently then the average human."

"How so?" asked Harry

"Dragon heritage I'm a shape shifter for the most part. I have some other strange abilities that I really can't explain."

"That's impossible dragon blood and human blood don't mix" Hermione said in that tone I had already started to hate.

"Stranger things have happened I was already part animal anyway" I shape shifted my eyes to there dragon form the normally round pupils turning into vertical slits.

"BLOODY HELLWHAT ARE YOU?!" Ron exclaimed being the first to see my eyes.

"I told you already", I said. I turned my eyes back to normal. "To be specific I'm human, elfish, dragon, and ware wolf and maybe something else that I don't know of."

"Oh" Hermione looking slightly perturbed.

"So, what's Hogwarts the good the bad any professor that I should avoid stuff like that."

"Most of the professors are not the bad Tawelery's a little insane." Harry said

"Avoid Snape at all cost though", Ron cut in, "The big greasy git an evil bastard."

"Do you know how the new DADA professor is this year?" Harry asked.

" If we're lucky it'll be Tonks again." (A/N Tonks was the teacher last year and everyone loved her even the slytherin's) Herm said

"Actually" I said "that is one thing I know if I remember right in all the paper work I did it was Lupin."

"That's great though I'm surprised he didn't tell me." I later found out that Harry had been living with Lupin since his uncle was diagnosed with cancer.

"From what I know Tonks was planning on but she was sent on assignment for the order."

"What do you know about the order?" Ron said all three of them starting to try to look menacing and the failed miserably

"One of the members kind of saved my ass from the minions of the evil dude that seems to be trying to take over," I said slightly sheepishly, "They kind of found about the fat that I was a dragon well the rest is history all I have to say is I'm glad for the company I keep."

The call to change robes had come up so I left the group with promises to talk to them later. I slipped into the hall and after some serious scouring a found an empty compartment. I fished through my trunk for a second and grabbed one of my better pairs of robes. They were a deep midnight blue almost black with sliver stare and falcons in flight stitched into it. I let down my long blonde hair part of the beauty of being a shape shifter was the fact I was able to control my frizz. I was still pissed about having my Vacation cut short. Damn it way did I accept this mission. Oh well I was looking forward to checking this place out and getting some sleep.


End file.
